Lord of the Plain
(left) comforts Garoe]] Lord of the Plain is a unfinished Lion King based fanfiction written by Nala15. The story is set in the savanna of South Africa, and mostly centers on the Savanna Pride. NOTE: This story is on hiatus. The story will continue when the creator returns to the wiki. Cast: Protagonists Savanna Pride members: Antonio: Leader Dafini: Antonio's mate; second in command Ruka: Antonio and Dafini's first born son; Taiche and Tibali's half-brother Mifi: Ruka's little brother; Taiche and Tibali's half-brother Tanari: Dafini's sister; second-best huntress Manzi: Tanari's daughter; Shani's best friend Neona: Tanari's daughter; Manzi's sister Tibali: Antonio's son; Lumina's oldest son; Neona's boyfriend; Ruka's half-brother Lumina: Antonio's other mate; third-best huntress Taiche: Antonio's son; Lumina's younger son; Ruka's half-brother Naomi: Fourth-best huntress Kenobi: Naomi and Scar's illegimate son Zolta: Naomi's younger sister; fifth-best huntress Chee: Naomi and Zolta's youngest sister, a chion (cheetah/lion) Maverick: Chee's love interest Garoe: Antonio and Dafini's adopted son; the heir to The Northern Plains Cheetahs: Kamaria: A teen cheetah female Kiran: Kamaria's friend Liam the Messenger: Kamaria's boyfriend and a messenger in the savanna. Mala: Kamaria's little sister Zebras: Shani: An adolesent; Manzi's best friend Zareb the Wanderer: A strange rogue zebra Fina: Zareb's former mate Leia: Fina and Zareb's daughter Other Characters: Peter: Fina's adopted son, a lion cub, Leia's "brother" Likku: A LeCheegre (lion/cougar/cheetah mix); Chee's friend Jabari: A cougar/lion ninja; nuisanace to Qymaen Rogue: A lone cheetah; Chee's estranged father Ethro of the North: A lion guardian of the Northern Plains (deceased) Norina: A gray lioness; Peter's mother (deceased) Antagonists Murali: A snow liger kingpin, Qymaen's employer Qymaen: A mercinary and assasin cheetah Saka Sefu: A prehistoric bounty hunter, Qymaen's rival and partner Katan: Murali's snow liger saber bodyguard and hitman. Plot Summary: Two cubs from two different prides, who have both lost their parents, find foster familes and new problems; all with a snow liger, a cheetah, and a raptor on their trail. Prologue Peter, while traveling with his mother on the border between the desert and the savanna, was surprised by a creature that was hiding in the tall grass. Frightened, Peter ran to his mother, but the strange, reptilian, bipedal creature blocked his path. Snarling and snapping the creature pushed Peter back until he backed into a large rock. Finally, the creature stopped his attack and turned to look over his shoulder. Peter looked past him to see his mother dead, a masked cheetah standing over her. Peter screamed in denial, but the cheetah and his partner, who called himself Saka, only laughed. As the cheetah approached Peter, he introduced himself as Qymaen, and tells him "that is the last thing that you (Peter) will ever see." Before Qymaen could strike, out of nowhere, a lion-like creature intervened. The tawny creature knocks Qymaen back and surprises Saka, while telling Peter to run. Peter took a chance and ran as fast as his legs could carry him, leaving his mother's body behind him. He managed to run into a thick forest before Qymaen and Saka were able to catch up to him. Exhausted, he hid in a tree and waited, breath held, for his enemies to pass under him. Beginning Manzi and Shani are taking shelter under a tree from a rain shower when Manzi spots a lone, brown lion cub lying in the grass. Manzi feels sorry for the shy, abandoned cub, who calls himself Garoe and offers to take him back to the Savanna Pride. Shani is reluctant to the idea at first, but with coaxing from Manzi, he decides to let Garoe climb onto his back and ride with Manzi. Garoe is soon accepted into the pride by lead lioness Dafini, Antonio's mate. Manzi is delighted, as are the other cubs in the pride. Kenobi, however, is not pleased by the outcome. He is hoping to be acepted into the Savanna Pride as Antonio's son, but has yet to do so. Middle (coming soon) Climax and End (coming soon) Category:Fanfiction